


My heart burns there too

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Piper can't- no- shouldn't, be falling for the Sole Survivor. But damn, did she have to be so eye-catching?





	My heart burns there too

Piper couldn't help but stare as the light hit Audrey’s hair just right. It was in this lighting that made it shine a brilliant, glossy red. It was a shade Piper had never seen before, one she was entirely convinced could never be replicated. Maybe it was a pre-war thing, some gene that was wiped out when the bombs dropped. 

Or perhaps it was unique to Audrey, who was so different from any other person Piper had met. Her charm, her optimism, fuck, even the way she carried herself was different. It drew the eye of nearly everyone, and Piper realized she was no exception.

_Fuck._ Piper sighed. She was way in over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this garbage? I dunno anymore.... Also yeah, I just saw it so.. title reference lmao


End file.
